


A new beginning

by Astragami_sama



Series: Camelot, the Kingdom of magic [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Bromance, Canon Era, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Dark Magic, Dragonlord Marlin, Dragons, Druids, Established Relationship, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Good Mordred (Merlin), Healing, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Morgana is dead - Freeform, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Post-Magic Reveal, Spells & Enchantments, Swordfighting, Swords & Sorcery, Telepathy, knights of camelot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astragami_sama/pseuds/Astragami_sama
Summary: Merlin told Arthur about his Magic and with it they defided Morgana and her army in the battle of Camlann.Now the golden age in Camelot has trully begun and with it comes new enemys and challenges.Will Merlin and his friends, old and new; be able to fight the new threets from both inside and outside Camelot. Or will Camelot and the magic users be in danger ones again?





	1. The Two Guests

**Author's Note:**

> I dont owne Merlin. Merlin belongs to the BBC 
> 
> This is my first fan fic in this fandom. Hope you all like it.

King Arthur Pendragon walked with rapid footsteps towards the training grounds. It was a warm summerday in Camelot and he could feel the sweat slowly sliding down his face, still the King did not slow down. He was already late and he didn't want to make his young knights wait any longer. He made a mental note to himself too yell at his new or old manservant, Morris, for not being quick enough inn his duties and continued forward.

After a few more minutes of walking, he spotted his knights. They were all scattered around the training field. Some of them were sitting in groups, on the green grass and others had already started their training.

Arthur wiped the sweat of his face, as he walked over to them and cleared his throat. The 10 men in front of him all stopped what they were doing and turned their attention the King.

"Sire!" All the knights said, as one.

"It was not my intension to make you all wait for me and for that I am sorry," said Arthur and glanced over the men in front of him. They all nodded and he continued. "Now, let's start todays training. You will fight in pars of two."

The knights quickly found themselves a partner and a few seconds later, battle crays and metal crashing against metal, could be heard all around him, well almost. Two knights were standing in the medal of the field facing each other with swords in hand, but none of the moved.

Arthur was puzzled by this. Did they not hear him? Or was there something else? As far as he knew, there was no bad blood between Sir Mordred and Sir Kaleb.

The young King watched them carefully, waiting for the knights to do or say something, but as the minutes past and the two men still didn't move he desisted to see what was going on. As he closed in on them he noticed that Kaleb looked nervously at Mordred, who just start confused at him.

"Is there a problem here?" The King asked.

The two knights seemed to snap out of their staring contest and glanced at him. Kaleb seemed to be even more nerves then before.

"Sorry Sire, It's just that," Kaleb voice was low and he took a deep breath before counting. "It's now allowed to practice magic in Camelot," he took his gaze of Arthur and looked at Mordred before taking it to the ground.

"Yes, and?"

As King, Arthur had changed the law, which mead it illegal to prickets magic in Camelot. The law his father had burned into the kingdom. Now sorcerers, witches and warlocks could use magic without fearing for their leaves. But Arthur could not understand what that had to do whit this situation. Sir Kaleb was not a magic user.

"And Sir Mordred has magic," Sir Kaleb said without taking his eyes of the ground.

Unconvertible salience followed. Arthur wanted to say something to assure Kaleb that Mordred wouldn't hurt him. But a part of him was afraid his words would offend the druid. Arthur didn't want to sound like he stopped the young magic user form using is poweres. they were a part of him, just as his hands and feet.

Some other knights had notesed that something was wrong and Arthur could feel their eyes on him. The King turned his head and sent his curious knights a warning look before turning back to Mordred and Kaleb.

Mordred's face was blank. His light blue eyes were staring at his fellow knight and the more the King tried to see through the mask, the more it became clear that Mordred didn't want anyone to know what he was thinking.

Where was Merlin, when Arthur needed him? He would have known what to say in this type of situations.

"You are afraid that I will hurt you, whit my magic." Arthur's thoughts were interrupted by Mordred`s clear and emotionless voice. And it didn`t sound like a quastio.

Kaleb looked up from the ground. "Won't you? Nothings stopping you form killing us all, whit a wave of your hand," Kaleb's voice was laud and had a hint of anger in it. Arthur could ones again feel eyes on him.

A small smile appeared on Mordred's face. "How do you think I am, Emrys?"

That answer took Arthur by suprise. Of all the things Modred could have answered.

Mordred must have seen Kaleb's horrified expressions and his Kings questioning eyes, because his smile quickly vanished and he immediately added. "Not that Emrys would ever use his magic against Camelot, and neither would I," panic rising in Mordred`s voice.

Arthur didn't need to be able to read minds, he already know what the druid was thinking. Mordred was blaming himself right now. He probably thought he just made everything worse. And from the look Kaleb gave him, maybe he did. Regardless Arthur wanted to reassure the young druid that he trusted him and Merlin. They had saved his life more time then he could count. So the King walked to Mordred and placed a strong hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "I know Mordred and I trust both of you, with my life."

The young druid nodded and mumbled something, which could been an "thank you" under his breath. He still looked a little guilty but after a few seconds, he gave his king a small smile. Arthur smiled back and removed his hand for the druid's shoulder.

He then turned to Kaleb, who still had the same expiration on his face, and Arthur could not blame him. The King understood the fear and uncertainty the young knight had against magic. He had ones had the same doubts, but he had learned that magic wasn't dangerous. Ok magic was dangerous, but only when it was used by dangerous people and Mordred, was not like those people. A flash of his, dead half-sister Morgana, popped up in his mind, but he pushed it away and addressed his knight.

"Sir Kaleb, you are a knight of Camelot. You may have to fight against evil magic users someday. You have to be brave, but Sir Mordred is not an enemy, do you understand?"

Kaleb nodded. "Yes Sire!"

The two knights looked at each other again before raising their swards. Arthur nodded and turned around to walk away. As he got a few meters away for them, he started to hear sword clashing behind him.

As he walked throuth the traning grounds two other knights caught his attention. They were gifted fighters and from what Arthur could see, it wasn't the first time they had trained together. The King was about to walk up to them when a female voice yelled from his left.

He turns around and saw a young servant girl running towards him. He took an empty breath as the girl was barely able to stop herself from crashing into her king. She brushed away some of her hair form her face.

"My apologize for disturbing your training Sire, but the Queen sent me." The girl said and took a quick breath. "There are two people who really need to speak whit you, my Lord."

Arthur nodded and turned to his knights. He told them to take a break, until he returned. Then he started to walk back to the castle. He could hear the servant girl's fast footsteps behind him.

_Who could they be?_

***

Arthur sat on his throne; his beautiful wife Guinevere sat in a throne, of her one, to his right and at his left stood his best friend, most trusted adviser and Court Sorcerer, Merlin. They all looked at the two women in front of them. They looked tired and Arthur could not help but notice how skinny they were. Their clothes were also dirty, probably for sleeping in the forest.

The two strangers knelt before the King and Qween and the oldest of them spoke.

"Courageous King Arthur and beautiful Queen Guinevere. My name is Mara and this is my younger sister Layla."

A closer look at Mara reviled that she wasn't your typical village woman, even if she was dressed like one. She looked stronger and more combated ready.

"Welcome Mara and Layla, please stand up," Guinevere`s voice was gentle as always.

"Thank you, my Lady," Mara answered and she and her sister stood up.

"You two are not form the city, why have you come there?" Arthur asked, still looking at Mara. As strong as she appeared, her green eyes screamed of desperation, when they meet Arthur`s.

"A mysteries creature has been attacking our home village. We have tried to fight back, but we haven't been able to kill it. But it has been able to kill many of us." Mara explained with an angry tone in her voice.

"What kind of creature?" The Queen asked.

"It's like nothing we have ever seen before, my Lady. It is a tall human like figure, but it has a large tail and sharp teeth and claws." Layla spoke as well. She tried, but field at hiding the terror in her voice

Arthur could see the fear in her brown eyes, in her integer body. Layla was shaking. She must have seen things that scarred her, for live. The king turned to his Court Sorcerer with hope that the warlock had any knowledge about the creature. But to his disappointment, Merlin did not seem to recognize any of the monsters features either.

"It always seems to slip away from us when and if we corner and hurt it." Mara spoke again, now frustration rang in her voice. "And then it always comes back after a day or so, completely healed. We don't know how much longer we can last. So we have come here to beg for your help, my Lord."

Arthur nodded understandingly; he could not stand back and watch his people suffer. As the King, he had a responsibility to help them. He glanced at Guinevere and Merlin, to saliently ask for their thoughts.

Guinevere gave him a kind smile and a nod. Her beautiful eyes saying, "I know you will do the right thing, my love."

The look Merlin gave him was filed with worry about Arthur`s safety. He knew that the King was going to face that monster. And yet it screed that Arthur couldn't just let the people suffer.

Arthur could not help but give his best friend I tiny smile. He knew that Merlin would come whit him, even if Arthur had ordred him to stay with Guinevere. Classic Merlin.

"We will do whatever it takes, to help your village." The King finely spoke, his vice loud and clear. "But for now," He glanced at the two women. "You should both rest."

"But My Lord! We have to go now!" Mara sapped. "For all we know, that blood thirsty thing could be tearing our friends and family apart as we spike!" She took a few steps towards Arthur.

Everyone was taken back by Mara's outburst. On one hand, Arthur wanted to scold her for spiking like that to her king, especially since he had agreed to help them. On the other hand he understood her worry for her people and he was going to let it slay, this time. So the King cleared his through and said comely.

"I understand your desire to help your friends and family, but you two need to rest and gadder your strength. We need to assemble some knights to accompany us on the journey. But we will not waste any time. That I promise you."

Mara took her eyes from Arthur and looked at the ground. There were a few seconds salience before the woman spoken again. "You are of course right, my Lord," all anger in her voice gone." I apologize for my earlier outburst," Mara bowed her head in shame.

Arthur sighed and nodded again. He ordered a servant to take Mara and her sister to a chamber where they would stay and rest. He would send for them when they were ready to leave.

The servant and the two women bowed to the King and Queen and started to walk away for them. Arthur took his hand through his bland hair. The monster was clearly dangerous. So he needed to make sure that the best of the best accompanied him and Merlin.

The visitors were almost out of the room and Arthur turned to the Court Sorcerer, to ask his questions, but Merlin opend his mourh and spoke, for the first time sense Mara and Layla had come, but it was not to Arthur.

"Layla!"

"Y-yes?" The young women had stopped walking and looked back at Merlin.

"I could not help but notice that you don't look so well. Gaius, the court physician, can take a look at you if you want?" he asked.

Arthur was not surprised when his friend asked his question. Merlin had studied under Gaius before. And he had his magic to help him. He had probably noticed more about the girl, than Arthur did.

Layla give the Court Sorcerer a small smile and answered. "T-that want be necessary, I am just tired from our journey."

Arthur narrowed his eyes. She wasn't lying, but she was hiding something. The King looked over at Merlin, who just nodded in response. There was nothing on his expression that suggested that the young girl was dangerous. And yet the warlock's eyes did not stopp watching her.

The King was about to tell his two guests to leave when he saw Layla's body stiffened. Arthur watched as her expiation changd to pure terrors.

 _Merlin found something?_

Layla tried to take a step back, but she did not account for the servant who was standing right behind her. The man screamed in pain as she stepped on his foot. It took her a few seconds to understaind what was going on. Then with a gasp, she stepped away from the man and from what Arthur could understand, she said something to the survent.

He couldn't waist another second. If this woman was dangerous, she needed to be restrained. He opens his mouth to call the guards, then a thought hit him and he stooped himself.

_What if Merlin already has a plan and the guards get in his way?_

At that moment, Layla turned to face Arthur and the others. Arthur expected her to look him in the eyes and threaten him, but to his surprise she did not look at him. In fact, she was desperately trying to avoid his gaze. Her brown eyes were fixated on the person to his left.

The young woman starred at Merlin as if he had just sentenced her to death.

Merlin, on the other hand, sent the threatened girl a soft smile and shook his head. Not a single word was spoken between them, and yet, they both maid different expirations and nodded to one another.

Arthur watched like a quaston mark as all the fear slowly vanished from Layla's eyes; a little smile took its place.

After what felt like an eternity on silence, Layla open her mouth. "Thank you, Emrys," as soon as she had said those words she turned around and walked or ran out of the room; her elder sister and the servant after her. Arthur and his vilfe sheared a look.

_Emrys? Layla must be a druid to call Merlin by his druid name._

"Merlin, what just happened?" Guinevere asked, after a few seconds of silence.

The dark-haired man did not answer his Queen. His blue eyes were staring at the spot Layla and Mara had just stood. Arthur sighed and shook his head. He lifted himself from his thrown and walked the few matters to his Court Sorcerer. He lifts his hand and slapped it on his friends shoulder.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted and could not hold back a smile when Merlin jumped back in surprise.

"What was that for, you prat?!" Merlin shouts and stares annoyed at his King. Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"Did you really not hear me, Merlin?" Guinevere's voice had a hint of worry in it.

Merlin blinked twice, his blue eyes widened in confusion. "Sorry Gwen, I was deep in a conversation with Layla."

"What, but she just left?"

"Yes, but we spike telepathically."

"So Layla has magic," Arthur was a little surprised, but he did not allow himself to worry about it. He knew that Merlin wouldn't be so relaxed round someone if they were an anemy of Camelot, but Arthur did wonder why they couldn't talk out lowed.

"Ow, what were you talking about?" Guinevere leaned forwrad on her thorne. Her eyes shining with curiosity.

"I just told her to relax and use her magic when they come to their chambers. I am sure that you both saw it, she was a little nervous," Merlin explained still smiling.

_A little nervous, the poor girl was about to have a heart attack._

"Was that why she couldn't stop shaking?" Arthur asked.

Merlin was silent for a few seconds and Arthur saw that his friend was considering how to explain whatever had happen. Or maybe he was having another chat with is new magic friend.

"Yes, she was terrified of using it, but I told her it was ok. I said that she could use it as long as she didn't hurt anyone. I remained her that magic is legal now," Merlin could not and would not hide the smile on his face.

"So that's why Layla seemed so relaxed at the end, and thanked you," Guinevere said.

Merlin nodder. "When Layla and her sister, who does not magic, left this room. She told me that she is one of two healers in her village." The Court Sorcerer's expressions suddenly darkened and it sent chills down Arthur`s spine. "They use to by more healers, but the creature killed them all."

Arthur could hear his wife gasp in horror behind him. He himself felt a wave of anger for the dead healers who had most lakely fallen when they had tryied to save others.

The King`s gaze was fixated on the warlock. "We don't have time. We will leave in one hour, so you have half an hour to find as much information as you can about the creature."

"Yes Sire," the warlock nodded and with a respective bow to the King and Queen, started walking to the door. As he was about to open it he turned back to them and asked. "I assume you already have chosen the knights you want with us on this one?"

"Of course I have, Merlin." Arthur sat back on his throne. "Sir Gwaine and Sir Mordred will accompany us," the king declared.

"Just the two of them?" Guinevere asked and sent her husband a confused look.

Arthur nodded. "We need to move quickly and the fewer we are the better," he answered his wife.

"Well knowing your luck we will probably encounter some trouble before we come to the village." Merlin shouted and opened the door.

"Don't turn destiny against us, Merlin."

"When have I ever," the warlock said and smarked before closing the door behind him.

And then it was just Arthur and Guinevere in the large thrown room. Arthur turned to his Queen and placed a kiss on her lipps before they both stood up and walked towards the door.

Arthur needed to find Mordred and Gwaine, which was easy. Mordred was still at the training grounds with the other. Knowing Merlin he had already told the other magic user about this meeting, with their telepathic conation.

And Gwaine…. was Gwaine. Arthur was just hoping that the older knight wasn't too drunk to serve his king.


	2. The seventh person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter of my Merlin fan fic A new begining 
> 
> Hope you all ike it! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Arthur stood in front of the Court Sorcerer’s chambers. If this was any other room he would just have walked in without a care in the world. He was the King and he did not need to nook, but this was Merlin’s room. The last time he just walked into the warlock`s room, he found him levitating himself from the ground as three glowing orbs of light flowed around him. And when the King had asked why Merlin did what he did. The warlock had answered, with a grin on his face. ”Because I can, Arthur.” And after that Arthur had decided to at least tray and nook. 

Arthur lifted his hand and with a little force, hit it against the wooden door. A few seconds past, but there was no answer from the Merkin`s room. Was he even inside? The King leaned against the door in hopes of hearing his friend walking around in there, but the only thing Arthur heared was book pages flipping inn a rapid speed. 

”Merlin!?” When there still wasn’t an answer from the room, Arthur moved his hand to the doorknob and pushed it open. 

Merlin was standing in the middle of his chambers with his arms out and one, two, three deferent books were flying around him. His blue eyes were a beautiful bright gold and they seemed to be move rapidly back and forth. 

Arthur tried to follow their movement whit his own eyes, but it quickly gave him a headache. So he took them off Merlin and down on the ground. There he saw four more books. Some of them were open and Arthur tried to read what was written on them, but they were in another language. Of course they were, the books were probably filed with all kind of spells and enchantments. 

He shook his head and lifted it to look at his friend again. Then he realist that Merlin had been mumbling soothing, also in another language, probably the same as in the books. But Arthur could not determent if the warlock was chanting a spell to keep the books in the air, or reading their contents. 

The King took a deep breath. He needed to talk to his Court Sorcerer, ask him if he had found something about the creature they would meet just a few hours from now. 

Arthur started to walk towards Merlin, careful not to step on his books. The King was right in front of Merlin, but the warlock didn’t notice him. 

"Merlin?” Arthur tried to keep his voice calm so not to scare the warlock out of the spell. The King did not know what kind of effect that would have on his friend. 

Witout warning, Merlin's eyes widened and the three books all shook a little. He closed them, for a second, before opening them again. Arthur expected to see the golden eyes of the most powerful warlock to ever walk the earth. Instead he saw Merlin`s blue eyes looking at him with suprise and a second later, all the books that were kept in the air, came crashing down. 

“Arthur! What are you doing here?” 

“I assume, from the books that are scattered around the room, that you didn’t find anything?“ Arthur ignored him and asked his own quastion. 

Merlin sight heavily and shook his head. “Nothing resembling the creature`s description is mentioned in any of the books I have read those far.“ 

“Have you spoken with Gaius?“

“The first thing I did when I left the throne room. He didn’t know any creatures like that.“ 

Arthur nodded; they hadn’t had a lot of information to begin with, so he was not supersite. “I see, so do you think that this creature is like a Griffin?“ 

Merlin stared at him with a questionable look on his face. “Why would you think of a Griffin? From what Mara and Layla said, a Griffin, should be the last thing you think about.“ 

Now it was Arthurs turn to look superised at him. “What are you talking about, Merlin? 

“Well you asked if it’s the same as a Griffin and—“

“No, you idiot,“ Arthur cut Merlin off and pulled his fingers his through blond hair. “I wanted to know if that creature was made of magic, like the Griffin!“ 

Merlin was quiet for a few seconds. He seemed to understand now and was deep in his thoughts. “I don’t think so,“ he finally spoke and looks around in his chambers. “Creatures of magic can only be destroyed with magic, and Mara told us that the villagers were able to injure it,“ Merlin lifted his hand and as his eyes flashed gold wans again. 

Arthur watched in awe as the seven books were lifted up in the air. Merlin then pointed his hand to the bookshelf behand him and the books immediately flew to the shelf and took their place on it. The King knew that his Court Sorcerer had done much more impressive and powerful magic and that this was nothing to be impressed over. Still it had only been a few months since Merlin had revealed his magic. And Arthur was still amazed every time the dark-haired man`s eyes turned form blue to gold. He was amazed how easy and natural it looked for his friend to use his magic. 

A nook on the door snapped the King bock to reality. Arthur opened his mouth to say, enter, but he stopped himself. This was Merlin`s chambers. The King looks at him, his eyes flash gold again and the door opens, on its own. 

“Showoff,“ Arthur mumbled under his breath and turned to see who was standing at the door. 

“Morris?“ Morris bowed to his King and said. “T-the horses are ready, S-sire,“ the servant did not enter the room. 

Arthur nodded. “Thank you Morris, please go and informe Mara and Layla that we are living soon,“ Arthur ordeered. “ 

The kings manservant nodded and with another bow, he turned around and left the room. 

There were a few seconds of silence before Merlin spoke. “I see he still is terrified of you,“ His footsteps were going to his bed. 

Arthur turned around and wached as the warlock putt a bag with God knows what over his shoulder. “He shouted his King respect, Merlin. Something you never did,“ the king comented. 

“And you miss it!” Merlin punted out with a grin on his face. 

Arthur tried to keep his face from spliting in to a smile. It was true, Morris had as all other servants (except Merlin and Guinevere) treating him like the King he was. He had shown him respect, and did not dare say something that would offend him. Everyone had always told him what he wanted to hear. And Arthur had hated it. He did miss Merlin being his manservant, but there was no way he would say out loud. 

“Shut up Merlin,“ Arthur said and elbowed Merlin’s shoulder playfully. Merlin grimed and retuned the gestor. 

*** 

Arthur and Merlin arrived at the foot of the castle, were Sir Gwaine, Sir Mordred, Mara, Layla and six houses were waited for them. Morris was there as well. They all bowed to Arthur, but the King did not miss that Layla tipped her head slightly in Merlin`s direction. Arthur was about to sit on his horse when Mara stepped forward. She and her sister looked a lot better than when they arrived. 

“Please my Lord, may I borrow one of your armors? I can use a sword and I don’t want to be a burden to you all. I need to be able to protect myself and my sister,“ Mara pleaded and Arthur had a feeling she would not take no for an answer. 

The King sighed, he watched the woman in front of him closely. There was not a shred of fear or uncertainty in Mara`s eyes, only determination. It reminded him of Morgana, before she turned evil and completely insane. She would say that women could fright as well as men and that he should give Mara a chance to fight for her home. He could also feel Merlin and the rest looking at him. They all would have said the same. 

“Weary well then,“ Arthur finely said. “My manservant will show you the way to the armory,“ Arthur turned to Morris who nodded. 

“Thank you, my Lord,“ Mara bowed again and started to walk after Morris. 

“But wait! Won’t the armor be too heavy? It`s not made for a pretty lady like yourself,“ Gwaine asked, and Arthur had a feeling he would regret it. 

Mara stopped dead in her tracks. She stood there for about two seconds before she turned around and walked with fast footsteps striate to Gwaine. The knight was shocked when Mara walked into his personal spice. 

“I am no lady, Sir Knight,“ Mara answered her voice was hard and it just dared for Gwaine to say something like that again. 

A brief silence followed and Arthur used it to look around and see what the others reaction was to all of this. Mordred and Merlin looked like they could bearly stopp themselvs from lagthing, and Layla had a look that said that this was normal for her sister. 

“Who knows, maybe I will be the one to save your life on the battlefield, Sir Knight,“ said Mara finely and walked away from a shocked Gwaine. 

“I like her,“ Merlin whispered in the Kings ear and Arthur nodded. Gwaine deserved that one. 

“She never liked it when people told her she could't do something, because she was a woman,“ Layla explained. 

Gwaine snapped out of his shock and turned to face Layla. “I see, and don’t you want armor and a weapon, Layla?“ Gwaine asked. 

The young druid girl shook her head. “I rather not have anything that will slow me done, as I run to heal someone,“ she answered with a shy smile. 

After a few minutes waiting in the burning heat, Arthur spotted Mara and Morris. They hurried back to them and apolegized for taking as long as they did. They all got on their horses and raid out. Arthur could not help a small sigh in comforted, slip through his mouth when the refreshing wind hit his face.

***

They were a few mails away from the castle when Arthur heard someone, a young male voice, cooling him from behind. The voice was familiar to him, but he couldn’t plaice it. So when it shouted again and this time pleaded for the king to wait, Arthur slowed down his hours and turned around. 

He was more than shocked to see Sir Kaleb read towards them, in full armor. Merlin and the others seemed to be as confused as the King himself. Kaleb closed in on them and steered his hours to go beside Arthur`s. 

“Sire, please let me accompany you!“ Kaleb was breathing heavily. 

“Wha— who did you even know that we were living?“ The King asked. He had been careful to only to tell the two knights that were supposed to join him; so that young Knights, like Kaleb, didn`t come along and got them killed. The only reason Mordred was with them, was because he had strong magic and gifted with the sword. 

“I-I overheard your conversation with the Court Sorcerer and I wanted to come along,“ Kaleb answers. 

Arthur understood the young man’s desire, but that did not change the fact that this was going to be dangers. 

“The more the merrier,“ Mara said and Arthur could see a small smile on her face. 

“Yes, and Kaleb is a good fighter Sire,“ Mordred commented. 

Arthur looked at Kaleb again. Just like with Mara the King looked for any hint of fear or uncertainty, which he did not fined. Arthur had told Kaleb, only a few hours earlier, he needed to be brave. This was him trying to be brave. 

“Please, Sire!” Kaleb’s begging voice could ones again by heard over the many horseshoes around them. 

“Weary well Sir Kaleb,“ the King faintly said. Arthur owed the young man a chance to prove his loyalty to the crown. 

“Thank you Sire, I swear I will not let you down!” Kaleb answered as his eyes lit up in joy. 

“Sir Mordred!“ The King shouted. 

“Yes, Sire!” 

“Tell our newest member, Sire Kaleb, were we are goings and why!" The King ordered. 

“Yes, my Lord!” Mordred`s replay came within seconds. 

The King did not think anything more about the matter just rod ahead of the new member of their time. Had he looked at Kaleb thouth, he would have spotted the young Knight`s look of pure descuts and anger. But Arthur was far too busy with the task ahead of him. He was glad to have another one of his trusted knights with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in it took a long time to post this chapter. 
> 
> The original title of this chapter did not feel right to me after I wrote it and I had to finde a new one and it was NOT easy.


	3. Too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fainaly fineshed with chapter 3. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

The forest was field with life. Merlin could hear all the different birds sing in beautiful harmony, the green leaves rushing all around them and of course the bereaving and galloping of the houses, he and the others were raiding on. The tall trees that surrounded them threw their large shadows and shilded their eyes from the blinding sunlight and he was very grateful for that.

The warlock took a deep breath. The air around him was pure, free and full of magic, but that did not suprice him anymore. Ever since magic was allowed in Camelot, everything, from the forest to the air they were breathing, was field with magic. Good, pure, protective magic. It was beautiful and Merlin remembered how it had moved him to tears the first time he felt this way. 

”The forest can hade bandits, or dangures animals. So stay close to me, Layla!” 

The sudden call from behind, shook Merlin out of the trance he was in. He recognized Mara`s worried tone and glanced over his shulder. There he saw Gwaine and Mara raiding between Layla. Mara was raiding close to her sister, in an effort to protect her. The young woman however, did not like the extra tension. She was trying to escape her sister, it did not work. 

”You are not her mother, you know,” Gwaine said. 

Mara just rolled her eyes and looked like she wanted to strangle him. She mumbled something, Merlin did not hear, under her breath and turned her attention back to Layla. Merlin followed her gaze. He could see the anoyment in Layla`s brown eyes and sent her a encouraging smile before he turned around and looked in front of him. Where Arthur, Mordred and Kaleb were raiding a few meters away from himself. 

Arthur`s back was stiff, his shoulders tens and the warlock knew that his senses were sharpened. He was listening to everything around him. The king could not sense the forest`s magic. He did not see it as a gentle garden of life. He was a hunter; to him the forest was full of danngures animals and humans. Who lay and waited, ready to attack at any moment. 

Attacked by the unknown. That scared Merlin as well. He had allowed himself to be lost in the beautiful magic of the forest to not think about all the things that could go wrong, when they came up against the unknown creature that had terrorized Maran and Layla`s village. They still did not know anything about it and that bothered him. And he was sure that the other, even Gwaine, was worried about that as well. Merlin had to work that much harder to protect his friends. 

As if sensing eyes on him, Arthur turned his head and in the next second, their eyes met. At that moment, Merlin tried to hide any sign of fear from his eyes, and was not sure if his king had seen it, when he opens his mouth. ”Are we going too fast for you, Merlin?” Arthur teased. 

Merlin just rolled his eyes. He knew his king. Arthur may have sounded like he was joking, but he was actually worried. He wanted to know why his Court Sorcerer was not by his side. Merlin had to answer and that answer would worry his friend even more, but he did not want to share any of his thoughts right now. It would not make this situation any better. 

”No, but how else can I watch your back, my Lord?” 

Arthur narrowed his eyes and nodded, before he turned away from him. Merlin took an empty breath. He was about to make his horse run faster when he heard a voice in his mind. 

_What is it, Emrys?_

Mordred. Merlin looked at the black haired druid how on his part did not give any sign that he was spiking to someone, telepathically. 

_It`s nothing, Mordred._

Merlin answered quickly. 

_Yes, it is. You have not said a lot since we left Camelot and you are not raiding with our king._

Mordred sounded worried. Merlin swallowed when he realized that Mordred was probably asking for both himself and Arthur. The warlock shook his head and when he realized that the young knight could not see him he replayed mentally. 

_Don’t worry my friend, I’ll be fine._

He could practically hear the druid roll his eyes. There were a few minutes of silence before Merlin reached for his connection with the druid againe. 

_Mordred?_

_Emrys?_

_Thank you._

”King Arthur?” Layla`s worried voice snapped Merlin out of he and Mordred`s telepathic conversation. 

”Yeas?” The King answered. 

”We should stop and let the horses rest a little. The poor animals have been running for a long time!” She continued in sweet tone. 

Merlin could feel his own hors starting to slow down too. ”She is right; we could all use a break.” 

Arthur turned around and nodded in agreement. A few minute later they were all siting in a clearing in the forest. The horses had been given water and were now tied to some trees near them. Merlin had been quite hungry so he had decided to make something to eat for him and his friends. And the fact that he could use magic to help it along was great and speared him for a lot of waiting. 

They all sat in a small surckl and eat their food in comfortable silence. The only sounds that could be herd when their spoons hit the bowl. Merlin felt himself relaxing a little; enjoying the food and the melody of the life in the forest. 

The summer sun`s merciless heat was effecting him though. Merlin had not felt it wail the where raiding, but now. He had no longer the cold wind to cool him down. But he did not dare complan about it, not this time. The warlock put his empty bowl down and glanced over at his traveling companions. Mara and the four knights were all waring full body armor and no matter how much they tried to haid it. Merlin could see that the heat was killing them slowly. 

”May I ask a cassation, my King?” Layla asked a little shyly as she put her half empty bowl of soup on her knees. 

”What is it Layla? The king asked. 

Layla took a small breath before she spoke again. ”Why, are you here?” 

Merlin did not expect that, he quickly glanced at the knights to see that they were all looking at Layla in confuting. 

”Why should I not be here?” Arthur questioned back. 

The young druid girl looked puzzled at the king, for a second, before she continued to spike. “Well you, you are the King. You should be in your castle. You should let your knights do this. You should not—”

“Layla!” Mara`s cray echoed through the forest and a little click could be heard from her armor, when she forest her sister`s had down. “Please forgive my sister`s rudeness, my Lord. She meant no disrespect, Sire,” Mara pleaded and there was had a hint of fear in the older woman`s voice. 

The second Mara finishes her sentence, Merlin glanced over at Arthur. The warlock saw as his friend`s face closes of. But not before he spotted a tinny flicker of hurt in Arthur blue eyes. Arthur held eyecontact with the Court Sorcerer for a second before he turned his head to look at the two women, still with their heads down. 

“How can I expect my people to follow and support me. If I am not ready to do the same for them?“ Arthur`s voice was strong and confident.

Merlin was not suprised to see that everyone in the little group looked at Arthur In awe. He had spoken beautifully and it was clear that has words had moved Mara and Layla`s harts. The both of them had raised their heads and smiled gratefully at their king. Layla even had tears in her eyes. Merlin could not stop a smile of his own; he was filled with prayed, over his king. 

“That was beautiful princess!“ Gwaine shouted suddenly with a grin as big as Merlin`s on his face. 

“Thank you for ruining the moment, Gwaine,“ Mordred mumbled and took another spoon of sup in his mouth. 

Gwaine just smiled again and pleased the now empty boll on the grass, next to him. “What? I gave him a compliment. You all though the same thing anyways.“ 

“Well yes, but—“

“You should show our king more respect, Sir Gwaine,“ Sir Kalbe commented coldly. And Merlin did not miss the angry glare Kaleb gave the other knight. 

Merlin didn’t know that much about Sir Kaleb except that he was son of a nobleman and he was unsecure about magic. Mordred had told him that Kaleb never liked to spar with him in training. Exept when he had no choice.

A thought suddenly hit Merlin. When Kaleb saw all the good things magic could do. He would, like so many others, understaind that it isn`t just evel. Merlin had to stop himself from smiling like an idiot. So he looked at Gwaine, how had a large grin on his face. “When have I ever not shown our dear princess respect,“ Gwaine joked. 

“Sir Gwaine!“ Arthur`s voice was territorial. “If you call me that one more time, I will make sure you are banished from all the taverns in Camelot!” 

Merlin laughted out loud, when Gwaine`s smile vanished and a expiration of horror filled his face. He looked like he had just lost everting he held dear. 

“My, my apologize, Sire!” Gwaine said with the most series tone Merlin had ever herd. 

_Sir Gwaine is a ward one._

Merlin flinched at the soft female voice in his head and answered, still laghting. 

_Yes Layla, he is. If it was any other knight, Arthur would probably threaten them with taking way ether knighthood. But for Gwaine, well you saw what happened._

Merlin did not get a replay from Layla. Instead the young druid girl joined him in laghter. 

“Okay, enough!” Arthur shouted. “We have more importin things to do then lath at Gwaine`s expend!“

Merlin covered his moth and tried to stop laghting. Arthur was right of course, but it did not help to see that the king himself had a smile on his face. 

*** 

“We are close to the village, a few more minutes and we should be able to see it,“ Mara informed them. 

They had been raiding for a while and Merlin was glad to hear that they were almost there. 

“Good, the faster we get there, the faster we can help them,“ Arthur said and tugged his hors to go faster. 

Merlin wasn’t going to let a little distance stop him. He mumbled a spell that would make him see ahead. 

And what he saw made his blood frizz. 

The village was in toddle chaos, men, woman and children were running in all directions. Some houses were burning wail others were being destroyed by something he could not make out. But he did not have time to wonder about it now. He cut off the spell and shouted. 

“The village, it`s under attack!" 

_Were they too late?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard to finde a title for this chapter as well, but I did it.


	4. A scream from a monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a long time to finished, but now its her so enjoy.

“The village, it`s under attack!" 

Arthur pushed the horse to its limit, they all did. After what Merlin had just told them, they needed to go to the village _now._ Arthur would not let his people be terrorized, not as long as he could do something to help them. 

_Were innocent people, already dead?_ The king shook his head and bushed that thought away as he made his horse go even faster. _No, thinking about it want help anyone._

“Did you see anyone…. injured, Merlin?” Arthur asked after what felt like hours. He did not want to say `killed`. He wanted to keep the little hope he had, for all of them. 

_They were not too late, he was not too late._

He could hear Merlin`s horse closing inn of his own. Arthur was afraid to looking at his friend, fearing what he would see in Merlin`s blue eyes. So his eyes were glued to the path in front of him. 

“No!“ Merlin quickly answered. “The people were ruing away from something, probably the creature!” Merlin`s voice was much lewder then nursery. He was now riding next to Arthur, and didn’t need to shout like he did. 

_There was still time._

The king let out a breath he did not knew he held and finally turned to meet his friend`s eyes. Merlin was looking right at him and Arthur immediately understood what the black-haired men was doing. His friend wanted everyone to hear him. They all needed to know that it was still hope. 

“Good,“ Arthur said just as loud. 

_The villagers just needed to hold out a little longer, just a little longer._

*** 

Thick black smoke was the first thing Arthur saw as he and his company closed in on the village. The smell of fire and the horrified screams of the innocent filled the air around him. He hated those screams; they always made his stomach turn. 

“Oh no!“ Mordred`s screened, worried in his voice. 

“What is it, Sir Mordred?” The king asked. 

“The creature has trapped some of the villagers between itself and a house on fire, Sire!“ Mordred informed. 

Arthur turned his head to his young knight. Mordred`s eyes were glowing gold. He must have used the same spell as Merlin. But even so, it did not hide the panic in the druid`s golden eyes. 

The king nodded. He had no idea what kind of expretion he had, so he quickly turned his head back to the willing. 

With every moment that past his people`s screams became louder and louder and the smell of fire stranger. 

***

Arthur tightens his grip on the reins on his horse, as they enter the village. The fire had spread, most of the houses, he could see, were on fire and the king could only hope there were no people inside them. That thought mead him wont to throw up. 

_No!_

He needed to pull himself together. He had been to use to the peace, after they defeated Morgana and her army, at Camlann. He was the king; he needed to show strength and leadership, for his people`s sake. 

“Your, your home,“ Mara was the first to spike, fear and anger clearly ringing in it. 

Arthur turned to the women wearing Camelot armor. She looked like she was about to jump of her horse and run in to the fire. Her green eyes were burning with rage, staring at the sight in front of her, her hand holding her sword. Sir Gwaine was right beside her and held her arm tightly, stopping her from going anywhere. His hand was also on his sword, but the long haired knight was a lot better to hide his emotions. 

The king was about to say something when a low sob cot his attention. He turned to his left to see Layla shaking on her horse. The young druid girl had her hand on her mouth, desperately trying to stop the sobs. She looked even more terrified then she was in the throne room. Sir Mordred was beside her, he as Gwaine, giving his salient support. Or maybe he was spicing words full of hop with his telepathy, Arthur did not know. 

Teares began to fall down Layla`s shine. And Arthur didn’t blame her, not at all. He knew how devastating it was to see his home engulfed in flames and death. For a moment his mind travels back to that day. Then the great dragon attacked Camelot and killed hundreds. 

“Alright, we need to move quickly!” 

Arthur was drowned out of his dark thoughts by his Court Sorcerer, who had capteted everyone’s attention. 

”Mara and Layla, this is your home. So go and save as many villagers as you can!” Merlin commanded. 

There was a pose and the warlock’s eyes meet Arthur`s. They were intense and asking for promotion to go on. Normally Arthur would have stated that even as the Court Sorcerer, Merlin could not order people like he just did. That was the king`s job. But now was not the time for that. Merlin was Arthur`s best friend and the warlock had not given the king any reason to dough him before. Why should he start now? So he nodded, signalizing for Merlin to continue. 

”The rest of you, fined and destroy the creature,” Merlin connoted again.

Arthur did not need to see it. He knew the others all nodded in agreement, like he did, and that did not supers him anymore. All of them liked and trusted Merlin. Arthur know that his knights would follow the Court Sorcerer like they would follow him and Gwen, and that was reassuring. 

”Very well, Merlin,” Mara`s voice was a little comer now. She then turned to Gwaine who relished her from his grip and told her to be careful. Mara nodded and turned to her sister. ”Come on, Layla!” 

Arthur`s gaze returned to Layla. The young druid was in the proses of wiping her tires away. Her name being called seemed to snap her out of her thoughts because she nodded and sent a grateful smile in Mordred`s detraction before she and her older sister went deeper in to the willage. 

”What about you?” Arthur asked and turned to Merlin. 

”I am going to put out the fires and come back to help as many as I can,” the warlock answered. 

”That fire doesn’t stand a chance!” Arthur heard Gwaine shout out. 

The king had to stop himself for rolling his eyes. As Merlin`s flashed gold and he and his horse despaired. Arthur took a deep breath before he cleared his mind of all distractions. 

”Let`s go then, we have an evil creature to kill!” The king declared and three loud battel cries could be heared behind him. 

*** 

It was hard to run fast with the heavy armor she was warring. She was breathing heavily and it did not help that she was swatting, a lot. To put on a knight`s armor sounded like a good idea at the time, but now, it was more annoying than anything. Mara had considered just taking it off, but that would take too long. She did not have that kind of time right now. 

She had already found four people, three of the children, which were trapped in a burning house. She was able to save them, but two of them were badly injured and she could not help with the pain in any way. She could only hope the men with them could get them to the village healer, or Layla in time. They could use their healing magic to help. 

Layla. Mara and her younger sister had decided to split up so that they could cover more grand. It was a dangers idea, with that bloodthirsty beast around, and if it wasn`t for the situation they were in. She would never have let her only sister go alone. She knew that she needed to focus on the task at hand, to save as many people as possible, but she was still sick with worry. 

_What if that thing finds Layla? No, it will not come to that! King Arthur and his knights will find and kill that monster!_

As Mara was running through an ally, she saw a figure in the corner of her eye. She came to a halt and quickly turned around to see an old man. He supported his wait on a tall, wooden steak and his head was down. Making it impossible to see his face, but he did not look injured. 

_Another surfeiter!_

”Hello?” Mara could out and started to run towards him. She was met with silence, but the man did look up just as she reached him. ”Don’t worry, it will all be ok!” She tried to keep her on voice calm as she looked at the man in front of her. 

She expected his face to be filled with fear and hopelessness, like the other people in the villagers. But no, the man`s pail, face did not show any of these emotions, he just watched her intensely; his blue eyes cold as the night. And the second there eyes meet every muscle in Mara`s body was screaming for her to run. She shook her head and ignored them. 

_He`s a little creepy, but he is just an old man. I need to help him get out of here._

She was about to say something else, when the man upend his mouth to spike. 

”I know better than to trust you again, Mara!” His voice was even colder than his eyes and Mara`s own eyes widen in surprise. 

_What? Who does he know my name? And what does he mean by “again”. I don’t remember seeing him before?_

”Listen old man, whatever you have against me can wait. We can`t stay here!” Mara shouted. She had not meant it, but she could feel the stress, of the day, taking its toll on her. 

The man`s grip tightened around his stick, anger taking over his cold expiration. ”You don’t even remember me, do you?” He shook his head. ”You are even cruller then I remember!” 

Whit out a warning the man`s blue eyes turn gold, he lifted his free hand and Mara was thrown backwards by an invisible force. 

Mara screamed as she hit the hard ground. The man`s footsteps coming closer and closer. 

_Magic. That was magic, but why?_

She did not have time to think about it now. She pushed herself up and reached for her sword, which was gone? She quickly glanced around. 

There, to her left. 

Without thinking she throws herself forward, if she could just get the sword. But just as before, an invisible force pushed her away from her weapon. 

This time she did not scream, as her body slammed angst the earth. She was not going to give the old sorcerer the satisfaction. Instead she greeted her teeth and tried to push herself up, ones more, but something was keeping her on the ground. 

_No, no, no!_

”Why?” Mara shouted as she traded to hide the panic in her voice. 

The sorcerer did not answer, only continued do walk towards her. 

”W-what do you want with me?” She tried again, but her voice betrayed her and the succorer smiled at the fear in it. 

“My revenge, Mara!” 

And with that the sorcerer bent down and griped her arm. She tried to move away, but whatever was keeping had down was to strong. The sorcerer wisped a few words she did not understend and they booth vanished. 

*** 

Arthur and the three knights had found the creature and it was as fast and freighting as the two sisters had described. It`s body really looked like a human`s, except that it`s skin, or whatever it was made of, was gray and it had a long, rat like tail. There were also many tin, red lines on its entire body. They seemed to all meat at its four head inn a strange symbol. 

He shook his head. The symbol was probably important, but he was to fare away to see it properly. And he was sure that even if he got a good look at it, he would not know what it was. That was the Court Sorcerer’s job after all, but Merlin was out there somewhere, doing God knows what. He said he was going to stop the fire, but it still burned as strong as ever, and Arthur had no idea when he was coming back. So the young king cleared his head and focused on what _he_ could do, right now. 

The beast had already killed the poor people it had trapped between itself and the burning house, which was thanks to the fire, completely burned down. It`s victim’s blood still draping from its claws and Arthur heated himself for being too late to save them.

”You are going to pay for that!” He screamed as he tightened his grip around Excalibur. 

The monster`s blue eyes were that of an wild animal with only one thought, to kill. So when it started to run towards Arthur. The king was prepared to meet the monster halfway, but then Sir Kaleb appeared out of nowhere and blocked the king`s way. With a battle cry the young knight headed towards it, his sword lifted to his head. 

”Sir Kaleb, no!” Arthur shouted, but it was too late. 

Kaleb tried to swing his sword at the creature, but it spun around with such speed that Arthur could barely see it. The monster then used its gray tail to block Kaleb`s attack and Arthur watched in terror, as the force of the attack snaps Kaleb`s sword in two. Then the tail smashed at Kaleb`s armor and pushes him backwards. 

Arthur`s gaze flowed his knight, too see Kaleb`s body crash against the ground. The seound his armor made when the tail hit it echoed through the battlefield, it mead Arthur`s stomach turn. In the next few seconds that followed, Sir Mordred was by the other knight’s side and Arthur saw the young druid`s eyes flash gold, he probably profaned a healing spell. 

Arthur forced his eyes away from the two young knights and turned back to the creature in front of him. It was now swinging its tail back and forth, looking at Arthur with cold, blue eyes as if saying; who is next. At that the king felt the rage beadle up inside him. 

_Was this just a game to it?_

“Hey ugly, over her!” Sir Gwaine`s angry yell made the beast turn to him next. 

_No, not again!_

Arthur thought as the creature was charging, at full speed, in Gwaine`s detraction. 

“Watch out for the tail!” Arthur shouted out as he started to run, with the intention of getting the monster from behind. He was not going to let any more people get hurt on his watch. 

The creature folded its long, gray arms, it`s sharp claws ready to slays away, to the side and swung its tail even faster. It was all Arthur could do, not to get hit by it. But it did not seem like the monster had notes him yet. So he just waited for his opportunity to stark. 

Gwaine had come close in off for the monster`s tail to reach him. It took the beast two or three seconds for it to swing the tail at full straight towards the apprising knight. 

There!

Arthur lifted Excalibur and with a battle cray, struck it down with full force, at the tail. The sword pieced the beast`s flesh and a horrifying sound, which Arthur could only assume was a sign of pain, came from it. The king could not stop a small from shooing on his face at that moment. 

The creature tried to turn its ugly head around, but just then a second sword ran through its stomach. And then another scream of pain could be heard from the beast. It when tried to get itself lose from the swords, piecing it, but Arthur and Gwaine were not going let it go anywhere. And after a few minutes the monster stopped moving completely and it`s eyes closed. 

The king’s smile grows even larger. They had done it. They, or Gwaine, had struck a mortal blow. Arthur could not wait to tell Merlin that they did not need magic to defeat an enemy, this time. 

All of a sudden a drop of water fell on Arthur`s head and then another, and another. 

“What the…?“ Arthur looked up at the warm summer sky, which was gone and in its place was a cloudy sky. Big raindrops were falling done with an incredible speed. The king had to look down to not get any water in his eyes. 

“That’s Merlin`s doing, right princess?“ Gwaine asked as he draws his sowed out of the corpse and looked at the sky in awe. 

“Do you know anyone ales how can control the _weather_?“ Arthur answered and pulls out his own sword. 

Gwaine smiled but said nothing more. Silence fall between them and it was only broken by the rain and the creature`s body touched the ground. Arthur looks at it for a moment before taking a deep breath. 

_Was it really, that easy?_

The king shook his head. ”We should go and get the others out of the rain.” He said and stepped away from the dead beast. 

”Yee” Gwaine agreed. ”There must be at least one steady house around here,” he continued as they were wake towards Mordred and Kaleb.

As Arthur walked he put away Excalibur and looked around. He allowed himself to feel relief, when he saw how the strong raindrops were about to sniff away the fire. Merlin was probably on his way back right now with that happy grin of his. 

“Watch out, behind you!” 

Mordred`s panicked voice mead them booth turned around just in time to see it. The creature had just pushed itself up again. 

“What, but how? We killed it, right?“ Gwaine asked and Arthur could hear the shook and fear in his friend`s words. 

“Apparently not!“ Arthur unsheathed Excalibur, ones more. 

The gray skinned beast seemed to barely be able to stand. Its tail was hanging down from its body; it did not look threatening anymore. Its blue eyes were staring downwards and Arthur gest it was looking at its stomach. 

Even if it was not dead it surely looked like it was on deaths door and the king wondered if it knew when it was beaten. Suddenly the creature lifted its head and Arthur met its eyes wanes again. They looked dangers. It then opened its moth, as if to spike, but instead of words or an animal like growl, it began to scream. 

The sound was unbearable, Arthur felt as his hands let go Excalibur and went to cover his ears. It felt like his head was going to explode and when he gazed over at Gwaine, the knight had the same reaction. Arthur opened his mouth, but he was not sure if it was to spike to his friend or scream in pain. The sound only become louder ontill the young king`s knees gave in and he fell to the ground. 

The large raindrops felt now like taggers which were stabbed his head with every hit. Arthur greeted his teeth. He needed to get up. He was far too venerable right now, but his body won’t listen. The pain was too great. It did not help that Gwaine was now unconscious and Arthur had a bad feeling he would be next. 

_No!_

He had to do something he needed to block out the pain. His knights and the villagers needed him. But as he tried to get himself up he felt the world around him spinning and then there was only darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is were the fighting starts. 
> 
> I would love to here what you all think about this and all the other chapters of this story. ;)


	5. We are all right, for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait everyone, but now chapter five of my fanfic is out, so enjoy.

Merlin sat on a chair next to the small bed. His head was down and he played with the end of his brown jacked. He had no idea how long he had been sitting there, but he felt much better now, then he had when he performed the spell to make it rain. He took a deep breath and lifted his head to wanes again; look at the person on the bed. 

The king of Camelot looked so peaceful when he slept. Or slept was not the right word, he was unconscious. He had been like that ever since Merlin had found him and the others. They were all lying on the ground and there had been no creature with them. His first thought had been that they were all dead. But as he had gotten closer, he had realized his friends were just knocked out. 

Merlin had tried to wake them, but it had not worked. So he had used his magic to carefully transport them out of the rain and to one of the, still standing, houses near them. 

It had not taken long before Layla and some of the other villagers had found them and helped them get to, Alice, the village`s healer. Merlin had been supervised when he had heard that name and even more so when the woman in question, had helped them. He thought Alice would hate him for what he did the last time they had seen each other, but she had not turned them away. She had helped them all and explained that she had not blamed him for what happed with the Manticre. Merlin was great full for that. 

A nock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts. He stood up and walked the short way to it. He opened it and smiled when he saw how was on the other side. 

“Hello Alice,” Merlin greeted and moved out of the way, so that the healer could enter the room.

Alice looked exhausted, but smiled kindly as she waked to Arthur`s bed. “How is the King?“ She asked. 

“He looks a lot better than he did before, your healing magic is really amazing, Alice,“ Merlin answered and closed the door.  
Alice sat in Merlin`s chair and stared to examine her patient. “Good, he should wake up soon,“ she informed him after a few minutes. 

Merlin gave the healer another smile as Alice stood up from the chair and started walking to the door. Merlin wanted to ask her how Gwaine and the others were doing. They were put in a different room and Merlin really wanted to know about their conditions. 

Where they still unconscious? 

All of a sudden Alice loses her balance and Merlin was barely able to cash her, before she reached the ground. 

“Alice!“ He`s voice was full with worry. 

“I am all right,“ Alice assure him. When Merlin narrowed his eyes she continued. “I am just a little… tired.“ 

”You have used your magic fare to much, Alice,” The warlock explained as he guided her back to the chair. ”You need to rest.” 

”But, there are still so many people how are badly injured, in the village. They need me, Merlin.” Alice protested, but allowed him to help her sit down. 

Merlin felt the guilt building up inside him. He should have been out there to help those people. Even if he was terrible at healing spells, he could still help them. Gauis would not be proud of him. 

“Merlin?” Alice must have seen his worried expiration. 

”Yeas” 

”What are you thinking about?” 

”What, nothing,” he did not meet her gaze. 

”You are too smart to be thinking about nothing, Merlin.” 

”Could you tell Arthur that, when he wakes up?” Merlin gave the women a smile, but Alice just raised an eyebrow, that looked just like Gaius`. ”He would never believe me if I told him you said that,”  
Merlin continued. 

Alice just sighed. ”I hope you don’t feel guilty about all this,” she said comely. ”You, the king and his knights did everything you could to help us.” 

Merlin shook his head. He should have been faster, maybe then he could have stopped the creature from hurting his friends. And he should have done more for the villagers. Mabey he still could. 

”I will help the villagers, wail you rest up and look after the King,” Merlin said as he stared to walk to the door. He wanted to live the room before Alice had any time to argue. But he realized he had not been fast enough when he heard his name being called. He stopped a few inches from the door and turned to Alice, ones more. 

”Should you not be by his side?” She questioned. 

”I can do more good out there,” Merlin answered and sent a smile in Alice`s detraction before he added. ”And besides, he has you, a great healer, to look out for him.” 

Alice leaned back in the chair as she smiled gratefully. ”Thank you, Merlin.” 

*** 

Arthur`s eyes flew open and he immediately pulled himself up from where he was lying. His head was pounding and he heard a wired pipping sound in his ears. He lifted his hand to it and was surprised when his hand touched something different then his hair. Was that a bandage? He gently removed his hand from his head and allowed it to fall on the blanked. Blanked? Was he in a bed? How had he ended up here? 

His mind was a blurry and he could not remember what he had been doing before he woke up. 

Suddenly the memories of the villagers in danger, the battle with the ugly monster and the agenizing pain, came fluting back to him. He reflexively went for Excalibur, but his sword wasn’t by his side. Panic grew inside him, as he turned his head to the right and fund it lying against the wall near the bed. 

The king was relived, whoever broth him here did not bother to take his weapon or strip him of his armor. Did that mean he was among friends? Or that his captives were so confident that they thought Arthur couldn’t escape even with his sword and armor? And where were the others? He needed to find then as soon as possible. He reached out to take the sword when he heard a low voice from behind him. 

”King Arthur?”

Arthur jumped slightly before he grabbed his weapon and turned to face the owner of the voice. A woman sat on a chair next to the bed. How had he not noticed her earlier? And more importantly, how long had she been sitting there? 

”What am I doing here?” Arthur asked as he held his sword to the women’s truth. ”Who are you?”

The woman pressed herself against the back of the chair. Fear and shook could be seen in her eyes. “I, I am this village`s healer,” the woman answered quickly. 

_A healer?_

The healer`s body was shaking and her eyes fleeced between Arthur and his sword. “I wish you no harm, King Arthur,“ she spoke again and the fear could be heard in her voice. 

Arthur suddenly realized what was doing. Instead of thanking this woman for probably saving his life, he was threatening her. What kind of knight, what kind of man, did that? Merlin would be so disappointed in him. Arthur was disappointed in himself. 

“I am sorry,” Arthur said and quickly removed Excalibur from the women`s trout. 

The healer didn’t say anything, just looked at him with a concerned expiration. Her fear had vanished and after a few seconds she leaned forward. ”Can I ask you a question, your majesty?” Her expiration was warm and kind when she spoke and Arthur just nodded. “How are you feeling, are you in any pain?” 

Arthur had to stop himself from gaping at her. It had not even been a minute since he had threatened her, and now she was worried about him. This woman was as kind as Merlin. 

“I am fine,” he lied. He did not want to bother the woman with something small as a headache and a buzzing sound in his ears. It was not like it stopped him from hearing anything, so it was not a problem. 

The healer nodded, but narrowed her eyes. Arthur pretended not to see that and took a deep breath before he leaned back on the bed. He placed Excalibur on the ground and asked. “How long was I out?” 

Without waiting for an answer he turned his head and looked out the open window. It was still day out and he could hear faint song of the birds. He also saw that the strong rain had stopped. That meant that the fire had been put out. That was good. 

“Hmm two hours, I think. You were already unconscious when Merlin broth you and your knights to me,” the woman answered and stood up from where she was sited. 

So Merlin had funded them in time. Arthur could not wait to hear how his friend had killed that beast. 

Arthur turned back to the healer as she stood up and walked to a little, old table with something on it. But he could not see what it was. The healer lifted something up from the table and walked back to him. When she sat down again the King could finely see what the woman was holding. It was a small, brown cup. The King lifted himself up from the bed so that his feat touched the ground and he sat face to face with the woman. 

“Here, your majesty,” she said and handed him the cup. “It will give you more strength and help with any pain you may have, but are to stubbern to talke about.” 

Arthur rowse an eyebrow as he accepted the cup. He looked down at its contents, it looked like normal water. So the King lifted the small cup to his lips and drank. It did not taste like water, instead it was bitter and he had to try not to throw it up. He did not want to offend the healer. 

After he had emptied the cup he returned it to the women and waited for something, anything to happened, but it never did. He had hoped the potion would do something with his head and the annoying sound in his ears, but it didn’t. So he assumed it would take a little time before the potion took effect, so he dissuaded to ask the woman some questions. 

”You told me earlier that you were his village`s healer, but you never told me your name,” Arthur said comely. The woman nodded, but did not meet his gaze or spike. The King`s own eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

This woman didn’t want to say her name. That did not necessarily mean she had done something wrong. She could just be shy, but then again. She was keeping her name from him, her King. Why? 

The only reason Arthur could think of was that she knew he would recognize her name and…. 

”Alice, my name is Alice.” 

The woman, Alice`s voice interrupted his thoughts. 

_Alice. That name sounded familiar._

“Have we met before?” Arthur asked as he watched her closely. 

Alice nodded and Arthur searched his memory for anyone by that name. The only person that came to mind was a woman who had poisoned and almost killed his father and then escaped Camelot. And as he glassed at the woman in front of him, he was starting to see the similarities. 

There must have been something on his expiration because Alice chair and kneeled down before him. Arthur could not stop looking at her in surprise. 

”King Arthur, I realize you remember who I am, but I beg you to listen to me,” Alice pleaded and lifted her had to meet his eyes. Arthur saw the fear and retarget in the woman`s eyes and nodded. 

Alice hastened for a moment before she continued to spike. ”As I am sure you remember, sire. I was enchanted by a Manticore and it forced me to poison King Uther and blame Gaius,” she shook her head. “I am truly sorry for what happened. I should have been stronger, done more to fight the Manticore. I beg for forgiveness, sire.” 

Arthur remembered when his father had been cured and how Gaius had tried to reason with the king to not sentence Alice to death. He had tried telling the king that she was innocent, but Uther had not listened. He had thrown Alice in the dungeons and Arthur was about to ask how Alice was able to escape from her person, but then it hit him. Gaius, Merlin, or both, most have helped her. 

The King looked down at the woman in front of him. She could have killed him long ago, if that was her gold, but he was still alive and bereaving. Alice had not tried to hade how she was. She had told him the truth and was begging him for forgiveness. 

There was no question about what Arthur had to do. 

”Alice,” the King began. “There is no need to apologize. What happened was not your fault,” Arthur said softly. ”Now please stand up.” 

Alice`s face lit up in a smile and she stood up from where she kneeled. ”Thank you, your majesty,” she whispered and sat back in the chair. 

”What about the three knights and Merlin? Where are they right now?” The King questioned after a few minutes of silence. 

”Merlin is helping the injured villagers, in my place,” Alice explained and when the King rows an eyebrow she continued. ”I overworked my healing magic you see, I needed rest.” 

Arthur sent the healer a sympathetic look before he asked. ”And who are you feeling now?” 

Alice blinked surprise at him, but answered with a smile. “I am feeling all right, your majesty and as for Sir Mordred, Sir Gwaine and Sir Kaleb. They are all in a different room. They were all unconscious last time I saw them.” 

Arthur nodded and told Alice everything he remembered from the fight. The healer listened intently and Arthur wondered if the creature had attacked other villagers with its head shattering scream. 

“This is the first time I have heard of the creature using its voice, as a weapon. I didn’t even know it had such ability,” she confessed. 

”This was the first time?” Arthur was surprised by this information. He would have thought the creature used that attack to disappear every time it got cornered. 

Alice nodded. ”Your knights should be wake by now. One of them was in worst condition then the rest, but I was able to heal him,” she explained. 

”Sir Kaleb,” Arthur mumbled. “Can I see them?” He needed to see that they were okay. 

“Of course, it will give them strength to see there king.” 

_It will give me strength to see them too._

The king stood from the bed and started to walk towered the door. He felt a little dizzy as his head was still hurting, but he could feel the pain living him slowly. 

Alice was right behind him as they walked out of the small room. 

The room they now entered was a lot bigger then the last one. Arthur looked around the new room. It had a small kitchen, a table and some chairs. 

_This must be her home._

“Sire,” Arthur heard Alice`s voice and turned around. The healer stood near a closed door. “They are in here,” She opened it and Arthur followed her inside. 

The room was a little bigger than the one he had woken up in. There were no beds so the men, already in the room, were lying on the wooden floor. Or they were lying on blanked, probably to make it more comfortable. Arthur stepped closer to his knights and realized that only two of them were lying in front of him. 

_Where was Mordred?_

”Princess! Did someone finally kiss you awake?” 

Arthur rolled his eyes, but he felt relief when he heard Gwaine`s cheerful voice. He was his normal self and Arthur had to wonder if the knight was in any pain, or if he was feeling better. But somehow the King doubted that. 

Gwaine had been close to him when the creature had tacked them with its scream. He must have the same symptoms as Arthur. He was about to open his mouth when something behind Gwaine cut his attention. Arthur glanced over his friend`s shoulder and saw Kaleb`s unconscious body. A wave of guilt washed over Arthur as he walks closer to the tow knights. This was all, his fault. 

He stopped a few meters away from them and watched his young knight. Kaleb looked pale and he had bandages on his head, like Arthur and Gwaine, and on his armor less body. Arthur should never have agreed to take Kaleb with them. He should have ordered the boy to go back to Camelot. 

But there was nothing he could do to change what had happened. Alice had told him that Kaleb would be fine, he needed to believe that. Arthur turned away from the young knight and back to Gwaine. 

“Princess?” Gwaine asked as he lifted himself up from where he was on the floor and Arthur felt his friend`s eyes on him. Gwaine may have used that ridicules nickname again, but Arthur could hear worry in his friends voice. 

”I am okay, Gwaine,” Arthur quietly said to tray and reassure his friend. 

Gwaine narrowed his eyes in suspicion, but he did not get the chance to say another word before a new voice joined the conversation. 

“Um I am sorry to interrupt, but where is Sir Mordred?” 

Both Arthur and Gwaine turned to Alice, who was still standing next to the, now closed door. The King had almost forgotten she was still there. She had a censured look on her face, owns again and  
Arthur had to admit he too was worried for his young knight. 

”Well princess are you going to introduce me to your new friend?” Gwaine asked and glanced over at the healer, ignoring her question. 

”This is Alice, she is a healer and she was the one that helped us,” the King explained. 

“I am glad to see that you are alright, Sir Knight,” Alice spoke again. Her voice was warm and kind, but she still sounded worried.  
Gwaine nodded and sent Alice a grateful smile, as the women finally approached them and bended down next to Kaleb. 

”Mordred woke up before me and Merlin must have come at some point, because they were both here when I woke up,” Gwaine started to explain. “Mordred said he was filing well and after a lot of arguing between them, Merlin wanting the boy to rest and Mordred wanting to help the people,” Gwaine stopped an took a deep breath before he continued. “Merlin finally aged and Mordred went with him to help the other villagers. Wail I stayed behind to watch over him,” Gwaine tipped his head in Kaleb`s direction. 

”Mordred has always been strong and stubborn,” Arthur said and sighed. They both are. He could definitely picture the two magic users argue about something like that. 

”And Sir Mordred`s magic helped me heal him,” Alice suddenly added as she lifted her right hand and gently pleased it of Kaleb`s forehead. 

Arthur and Gwaine sheared a spirited look. “Who did you know about Mordred`s magic?” Gwaine asked the question on Arthur`s lips. 

_Had Merlin told her?_

“Oh, I felt it when I started to heal him,” Alice answered quickly. 

“You felt it?” 

“Yeas,” she answers and removed her hand from Kaleb`s forehead. “But it’s a little complicated to explain.” 

“Try,” Arthur simply said and he could see that Gwaine nodded. 

”Well,” Alice begins, but stopped and Arthur could see that she was trying to find the right wards to explain something. “When I used my healing magic on Sir Mordred, his own magic unaided with mien,” she finally spoke again. 

”To speed up the healing proses?” Arthur asked and Alice only nodded. 

A small growl maid all three of them flinch. Arthur looked around to find the source of the sound and his eyes landed on Kaleb. 

”He is waking up, you majesty!” 

Arthur let out a breath of relief. Kaleb was finally waking up and Arthur was glad that he was there to spike to the young man, when he did. Alice moved back a little, so not to be in the knight`s face when he woke up, but was still close by and could react if something went wrong. 

Arthur watched as Kaleb slowly opened his eyes. The boy looked startled and tried to lift himself up, but fell back on the blankets.  
”Kaleb!” Gwaine was the first to spike. 

That seemed to startle the knight because he almost jumped at Gwain`s voice. “Gwaine? Where I am what, what happened?” Kaleb asked and his voice was groggy. 

”It`s ok Kaleb, you are safe now,” Arthur reassured his young knight and started to explain what had happened, wail the boy was out could. 

*** 

The sun was still shinning bright in the cloudless sky as Merlin looked down at the lifeless body in front of him. The women before him had, just a few seconds ago, taken her last breath and joined her loved ones in the afterlife. He lifted the whit shit and pulled it over the women`s body. Afterwards he took a few steps away from the body and closed his eyes. A moment late he opened them again and  
the corps was still lying there. Mentally Merlin slapped himself on the forehead in frustration 

_Of course she is still there. It’s not like she can go anywhere, she is dead and it`s…_

He stopped that thought; he did not have time for self-pity now. He could still help some of the people in pain. 

Footsteps approached him from behind and he turned around to face the footsteps owner, but he already knew how they belonged to. 

“Mordred,” the warlock greeted the young man hat stood a few meters in front of him. 

Mordred sent Merlin a small smile in return before the young druid looked past him to the corpse behind the ex-servant. Mordred`s smile fell and he looked down to the ground. “Another life lost,” he whispered, but the warlock was close enough to hear him and all the sadness in his voice. 

Merlin lifted his hand an placed it on the young knight`s shoulder. “We can’t save everyone, Mordred,” the warlock whispered and he had the same sadness in his own voice. He had been aware of this fact for a long ago, but it still hurt to know that he had field to save a life, again. “But we will save as many as we can,” this time Merlin forced a little hope into his words and it must have because Mordred looked up and nodded. 

“Should we go back to Alice`s house?” Mordred asked after a few seconds of silence. “We can get more medical supplies.” A low growling sound came Mordred`s stomach and the young knight blushed a little as he added. “And maybe some food?” 

Merlin removed his hand form the druids shoulder and gave him a smile. ”Yee, that a good idea.” The warlock answered and they both started walking, side by side. 

Merlin needed to come back and give the women and the rest of the dead a proper burial, but there was something not right about that. The people`s families and friends should have been the ones to take care of them, but they had either left the village or they were dead themselves. 

There was also the monster which was still out there somewhere licking its wounds and would be back sooner then later. Merlin hated that he had not been there to see the beast, himself. Mordred had shown the warlock his memories from the battle, but it was not the same as seeing it in person. 

”We can also check on Arthur, Gwaine and Kaleb as we are there,” Merlin said and tried to get his mind away from the monster, for now. 

”Yes, they must have woken up by now,” Mordred added and Merlin detected a little worry in his friend`s voice. 

“Is everything alright, you sound worried?” Merlin asked without thinking. 

Mordred stiffened and stopped walking. Marlin had taken a few more steps ahead before he also stopped walking and turned to face the knight. Silence followed and Merlin hoped that Mordred felt comfortable in off to talk about what ewer was bothering him. The young knight meet the warlock`s eyes and opened his mouth to spike, but quickly closed it again. Merlin had to suppress a sight; so Mordred was not comfortable to talk to him. 

_Do you think the King and Gwaine will be disanointed in me?_

Mordred`s voice suddenly rang in his mind and Merlin could not head this surprised excretion. 

_What? Why would they be? You have done anything to disappoint them._

Merlin looked confused at him, but Mordred just rolled his eyes. 

_You saw my memories, Emrys. You know that I did not do anything to help my king or Gwaine fight against the monster!_

Merlin just stared shocked at him for a moment, before he continued the conversation. 

_No, you just saved a man’s life, Mordred! Alice told me that if you had not used magic to help Sir Kaleb, he would not have survived until help had arrived! You were there and you were able to do something and that`s more than I can say!_

Merlin immodestly broke of the connection after he realized what he had just said or thought and then a little silence followed, before he felt Mordred reached out with his mind. But the warlock did not let the younger magic user in, instead he said out loud. ”I am sorry. I did not min to snap at you, Mordred.” 

He expected the young knight to be angry or hurt that Merlin had turned their conversation about _him,_ but Mordred just looked at him with come and understating eyes and Merlin allowed the druid into him mind ones more. 

_We both wish we could have done more._

It did not take long for Mordred`s voice to fill Merlin`s mind and a new telepathic conation began. 

_You did what you thought was right, Mordred. Do not blame yourself for that._

_Practice what you preach, Emrys._

A little silence fallowed, and them. 

_I will try, Mordred._

_Good._

_Not that this isn’t a important talk, but we should probable start walking before someone comes by and wonders why we are just standing here, without talking._

_When we can just say that is none of their business._

At that Merlin laughed out loud, unfortunately some villagers chose that moment to walk past them and they gave him curies glare. Merlin was about to send them his most innocent smile, but he did not get the time before Mordred moved from his spot and walked closer to Merlin. 

“You are right, we should defiantly start moving,” Mordred whispered in Merlin`s ear. 

Merlin nodded. ”I almost miss your voice in my head,” he said as they started to walk again. 

Mordred just smiled back at him and this time it was a real smile. It wasn’t full of worry or uncertainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever to finesh, especially the conversation between Arthur, Alice and Gwaine. And as always, the chapter title was a nightmear, but I had fun whit this chapter, 
> 
> PS: I just love telepathy so you are going to see a lot of it in this story.


	6. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 6 of my fic I hope you all like it. 
> 
> Enjoy

”So let me get this striate,” Arthur began as he placed his fork on the table. “Not only did the creature disrepair, before Merlin got to us, but Mara seems to be missing as well?” 

Arthur, his three knights, Merlin and Layla were all sited at Alice`s dinner table. Alice was not with them, but she had sherd the little food she had and Arthur had sworn that he would repay her kindness, owns all of this was over. Unfortunately it wouldn’t be for a wail longer. 

When the king had meet up with his Courte Sorcerer, he had expected his friend to tell him that the strange humanlike creature was gone and that it would never harm anyone ever again. Merlin had instead told him that he had not even seen the creature. Meaning that it must have vanished after Arthur and his knights had lost consciousness. 

Arthur knew that he could not fault Merlin for not being there to stop it. Arthur could only imagen how much magical power it would take, for even Merlin, to make that rain appear out of nothingness. 

But Arthur was still angry, angry that they had field, that _he_ had field. 

And to make maters worst, Layla had suddenly appeared and told them that her older sister Mara had gone missing. 

Things were not looking good for them right now. It was a slim possibility that the creature had dead in its escape, but that was unlikely. Thinks were never that easy, _never._

____

____

“Yes, your majesty,” Layla`s voice snapped Arthur out of his thoughts. “Me and my friends searched the entire village and the only thing we were able to find was her sword.” She explained. 

“Just… her sword?” Mordred asked and Layla nodded. 

“Are you sure she is not just busy helping the injured?” Gwaine asked and leaned back in his chair. “You may have just missed each other and she may have dropped her sword somewhere. I have forgotten my sword many times.”

Layla`s excretion became even more worried than before and she shook her head. “No, my sister would have found me by now, if she was still in the village.” Layla turned her head in Arthur`s deration and when their eyes met. Arthur could see the desperation the young girl`s eyes. ”Please you must believe me, Sire,” she pleaded. 

“Of course we believe you, Layla,” Arthur answered and sent Gwaine a warning look before he continued. “And we are going to find you sister, I proms you that.”

The young druid girl sent her king a grateful smile before she nodded and a little hope could be seen in her eyes. 

”Could Mara`s dissepiments have something to do with the creature`s?” Merlin asked suddenly. 

Everyone looked at the Court Sorcerer with questioning eyes. 

“What do you mean, Emrys?” Layla answered the question with her own. 

“Well, could the creature have escaped from you four,” Merlin pointed towered Arthur and his three knights. “And then kidnapped Mara?” 

Layla looked absolutely terrified. She started trembling and her eyes went wade. It seemed that possibility hadn’t even coursed her mind. “That must be it,” she whispered. “That thing has her.” 

“Dutiful, after the kind of wound I inflicted, I am superseded it was able to move at all!” Gwaine suddenly shouted out. His lowed echoed in the room and made Layla flinched in surprise. 

Arthur rolled his eyes at his knight. “Sir Gwaine is right, there was no way the creature could escape us and then attack Mara, in its condition,” he pointed out as he tried to calm Layla down. 

Silence followed and Arthur was about to voice another idea of where Mara could be when Mordred suddenly broke the silence. ”With all due respect, Sire. The beast should not have been capable of standing up at all and yet it did. Not only that, but it had enough strength left to nook all of us out.” 

“Mordred is right, Arthur,” came Merlin`s voice from the king`s right. “We should not understate it,” he warned. 

”You are both right, of course. The next time we meet we are not going to stop until we are sure the beast is dead,” Arthur said and clenched his fist under the table.

“We always are, Sire,” Merlin mumbled, but just lowed enough for Arthur to hear it. 

”Why are you all so sure that the creature has Mara?” Kaleb asked as he leaned forward. “How do you know she didn’t just run away from the village?” 

“What? Why would you say that?” Gwaine asked. 

”Mara may have our armor, but she is not a Knight of Camelot. She does not have the training we have. So I don’t blame her if it became too much and she just left." 

Arthur did not like to admit it, but Kaleb was right. Not everyone could just put on armor and suddenly be invisible. Arthur had even seen knights, with all their training, stiffened from the brutality of battel and Mara didn’t even have that training. Maybe everything was too much for her. 

“My sister would _never_ run away from her friends and family! In fact, she was the _first_ person to agree to leave our home and go to Camelot!” Layla was understandably angry now and Arthur did not think it suited her. 

“People change, not always for the better!” Kaleb snapped and Arthur was surprised by the sudden coldness and anger in his young knight`s voice. He had a feeling Kaleb wasn’t talking about Mara when he said that. 

“You don’t need to be a knight to be a brave man or woman, Kaleb,” Gwaine argued and his expiration was a mix of anger and disappointment. 

“Alright, enough!” The king commanded. ”This conversation will not help our situation!” 

Uncomfortable silence followed and Arthur took the opportunity to think about everything he knew about the situation so far and it sure wasn’t much. There were a lot of unanswered questions, but he had a filling he won’t not get the answers any time soon. He looked to his right and saw that his Court Sorcerer was in deep thoughts, Merlin did seem to notes that his King was looking at him. 

“If Mara was taken by the monster and held somewhere,” Arthur was not surprised when Merlin was the one to break the silence. “We fined Mara then maybe we fined the creature.”

”Yeee, we take out two birds with one stone!” Gwaine yelled exceeded before anyone ells. 

The new idea gave the people around the table a bust of hope and Layla spoke up. ”We can use magic to locate my sister!” She then turned to Mordred and Merlin how booth nodded in agreement. 

“All right, Merlin and Layla, use your magic to track Mara down,” Arthur commended and turned to his three knights. ”The rest of you come with me. We need to talk to the people that are still in the village. Maybe someone saw were the monster went.” 

“Yes, Sire!” All of the said as one and the knights stood up from there sits. 

As the four men made their way to the door Arthur heard Layla calling him. He turned around to see the young girl standing before him with her head bowed down in respect. 

“Layla?”

The druid girl lifted her head. ”The people are scared and I think my friends has told some of them about Mara`s dissepiments,” she began and she sounded worried ones again. ”So I want to wish you good look, your majesty.” 

“Thank you, Layla,” the king answered. _I am going to need it._

Arthur was the last one to walk out the door and before he closed it he hear Layla spike, but it was not directed towards him this time. “So Emrys, what kind of spell should we use?”

***

Arthur and his knights had not even walked that far wavy from Alice`s home before they were met by some of the people of the village. Most of them were too old or injured to get away from the fire. But there were some young people among them and Arthur suspected that they did not want to leave their elders behand. 

”Welcome King Arthur Pendragon!” An old man greeted and bowed his head to the king. ”We are so grateful that you and your knights are here, Sire,” the man contused and lifted his head. “We would surely not have survived on or own.” 

”Thank you all!” Arthur began in a loud voice. ”What that thing did to your village is unforgivable and I proms I will do everything in my power to find the creature and kill it!” He told them. 

”That means a lot to us, Sire” the old man said with a small smile. 

Arthur had some questions he wanted to ask the people, but he did not want to force the badly injured to stand more then they needed. “I am grateful that you have all come here to welcome us, but you should rest and heal as fast as possible,” Arthur said in a kind voice. 

Non off the people moved away from the king and when Arthur looked confused at the old man, he just shook his head. “We are here to help you in any way we can, Sire. Just tell us what to do,” he said and the people all nodded behind him. 

Arthur could not stop the smile on his face. The people here are strong and kind. They should not have to suffer like this. I will not let them suffer more than they already have.

“You can help us by telling us if you saw were the monster despaired after the rain started,” Sir Mordred said kindly. 

The villagers had all empty looks in their eyes and some shook their head. Arthur just sight, at list they tried. 

”Can I ask a question, my Lord?” A younger man suddenly spoke and walked closer to the king and his knights. Arthur just nodded. 

“Is it true that one of our villagers, Mara, is missing?” The man`s voice was shaking a little. 

Arthur bit his lip. Layla had warned them that the people could already know about her sister`s dissepiments, but he had hoped to not talk about it with people that were already scared. Of course he could not lie to the either so he cleared his throat and began to spike. “Yeas unfortunately that is true. We believe that the monster has captured her, but my Court Sorcerer and Layla are using their magic to find Mara, as we spike.” 

“What, so the monster has really begun taking people? Wasn’t it enough terrorize us?!” One of the women cried out. 

”Or maybe it was that sorcerer that took her!” Another lowed female voice followed. 

“The sorcerer, what sorcerer?” Arthur asked as he looked confused at them. 

The townspeople all started to mumble amongst themselves. Some were in panic other in worry and some had started to pray. 

“You know the one that stared the fire!” One of the younger men finely shouted form somewhere in the crowd. 

Arthur could not stop himself from looking even more confused at the people in front of him and he was sure his knights had the same expirations on their faces. 

“No, we did not,” Gwaine said. 

”We thought the creature started the fire,” Mordred comely informed the panicking people. 

”No Sir knight, me and some others took a stroll around the village and saw an old man with a large wooden stick approach one of the houses. He walked to the front door and we thought he was going to nook, but then he started spiking words of another language and the house stared to burn,” one of the men explained as he tried to stop herself from shaking. 

”We wanted to save the people inside, but everything happen to fast and the only thing we could do was watch helplessly as our friends were burned alive. And then the monster showed up and stared killing and we just ran,” a woman almost whispered as she shook her head. 

“He burned innocent people alive?” Sir Kaleb said and the people nodded with dark looks in their eyes. ”That sorcerer is the real monster here, but what ells can we expect from magic users,” he mumbled under his breath, but that did not stop the king from hearing him. 

Whatever Arthur was about to say to the people quickly despaired from his mind as he turned to his knights. It must have looked strange for the king to suddenly turn around from an important conversation like that, but Arthur could not let that comment go. Comments like that were not welcome in his presents, not anymore. 

When Sir Kaleb meet the king`s angry gaze Arthur expected the young man to apologue for what he had said just said, but Kaleb just looked a little startled at the sudden attention and looked away from his king. 

”Is everything alright, Sire?” One of the villagers asked. 

Arthur did not answer just continued to look at Kaleb. After a few more second of this the king turned back to his people. He knew he couldn’t just start shouting at his knight to not assume that all magic users are evil. So he made a mental to speak to Sir Kaleb about this later. 

Arthur told everyone that everything was alright, but before he jumped back to the conversation he glanced at Mordred and Gwaine from the corner of his eye. They did not seem to have heard what Kaleb had whispered and sent their king a confused look. Arthur just pretended not to see them. He could not have this conversation now. 

”As I said earlier, my Court Sorcerer and Mara`s younger sister are in the proses of finding her,” the king began. ”If she really is taken by a sorcerer we will save her and capture him.” 

The villagers started to cheer and shouted things like ”long live the King.” Arthur could not afford to field them again. 

***

Arthur opened the door and walked into Alice`s home. He needed to tell to Merlin about the sorcerer. The first thing he saw was Merlin and Layla standing on opened sides of the room.

“What is going on in hear?” the king asked the tow magic users. 

“Oh your majesty, you are back,” Layla greeted him with a smile. 

He returned the smile, but he got even more confused when he saw that a part of Layla`s shirt was torn. He glanced at Merlin and saw that he held the missing part in his left hand and a thick book in his right. 

“Where are the knights?” Merlin asked as he glanced over at his book. 

_Why are they acting like this is normal?_

“They are out helping the villagers,” Arthur said and turned his tension back to the druid girl. ”Now answer my question,” he demanded. 

”We are in the middle of trying one of the many location spells in Emrys` spell book,” Layla explained. 

”Oh well don’t let me stop you,” Arthur said and sat on one of the chairs in the room. He did not want to interrupt them and he was kind of interesting to see what they were going to do. 

“Right, are you ready, Layla?” Merlin asked and Arthur could not stop himself from raising an eyebrow. 

The druid girl just nodded and looed intensely at Merlin and Arthur did the same. The warlock took a deep breath before he said. 

”Accipe me ad tua dominus, Layla.” 

Merlin`s eyes flashed a bright golden and the clouting in his hand started to glow a faint golden before it flow out of his hand and heeded towards Layla. She grabbed it when it was a few feet away from her and grinned. ”It worked!” she shouted. 

“Yes now we just have to find something of Mara`s to use,” Merlin had not even finished his sentence before Layla rain out the door. ”Don’t forget that it has to be something she has touched recently!” the warlock shouted after her. 

Arthur stirred at the spot where Layla had stood just seconds ago and then he turned his head to his friend who was looking at him with a smile on his face. 

”So what did the villagers say? Dose any of them know where that monster went?” Merlin asked as he went to the table and at down next to his king. 

“No they did not,” Arthur answered. “But they still gave me some important information.” 

“Oh, like what?” 

Arthur told him about the unknown sorcerer that had started the fire. Merlin listened intently his face was hard and he did not looked surprised when Arthur mentioned the sorcerer. The king would not had passed it by his Courte Sorcerer to already know about the other magic user`s hand in all of this. 

Merlin looked at him for a long moment before he placed his spell book on the table. ”So, there really is another magic user here? One who wants to hurt this village, but why?” Merlin faintly spoke and he must have seen the king`s look because he added. ”I could sense the magic in the fire."

The king nodded. “I don’t know Merlin, but the more I think about it the more a think that it was the sorcerer that captured Mara,” said Arthur. 

”Hmm, maybe you are right, but what could he possibly want with her?” 

"Maybe he took her to use her as leverage and the monster attacking this village could be a way to get me out of Camelot and-” 

”I doubt that weary much, Arthur,” Merlin cut him off and the king rows an eyebrow. “Just take it from someone who has spent years of his live saving yours. This is _not_ a threat aimed at you,” Merlin reassured his friend. 

Arthur nodded, but they both knew that he would not let this go so easily. “Okay, so tell me how all of this is aimed at, o wise and powerful Emrys?” 

The warlock just rolled his eyes. ”I don’t think you realize who strange it is to hear you call me that name.” 

“Oh,” A small smirk had appeared on the king`s face. “I thought you already had accepted the name Emrys and did not have a problem when people could you that,” the king continued and his smile only grow. “You don’t say anything when Layla, Mordred or any other druid calls you that name,” he pointed out. 

“You would also except a name when that is the only name some people call you,” Merlin mumbled. ”But back to your question your pratness,” now it was Arthur`s turn to roll his eyes. “If the monster or sorcerer wanted to take you or the knights, they would have already done so.” 

”So since we all are still here. That means that Mara was most lacily the target and based on the shocked reactions of the villagers, this is the first time people have gone missing,” Arthur said and lined back into the chair. This hall mystery maid his head hurt. 

”And then it brings us back to the question, why Mara? Maybe she found something tha-” 

But Merlin`s sentence was cut off when the door busted open. Both men jumped from their sites. Arthur reached for Excalibur he glanced over at Merlin, who`s eyes had turned golden. Arthur looked back at the door and when he saw the person standing there he released his hold on the sword. 

A startled Layla steered back at them, eyes full of shook and a little fear and Arthur felt a little bad for scaring her. 

Layla was holding to things in her hands, one was a sword and the other was an empty watersack. The king was about to ask why the druid girl had broth those exacted items, but Merlin bit him to it. 

“Layla? What was that for, you almost gave us a heartattack!” Merlin shouted and Arthur could hear a hint of anger in his voice. 

Layla must have heard it to because she took a step backwards and looked lowered her head down. “I-I am so sorry, E-emrys,” she stemmed and tightened her hold on the items in her hands. “I didn’t mean to startle the tow you. I was just so exceeded to find my sister.” 

Arthur sighed and looked at Merlin again to see that the anger in his eyes despaired and they softened. ”I should be the one to apologize. I did not mean to snap at you, Layla, I am sorry,” Merlin said in a soft voice. 

”Come in and tell us how a sword and a whatersack can find your sister,” Arthur told her. 

The druid girl looked up and gave the two men a small nod before she quickly walked inside the house. A few seconds later, the tree of them sat at the table ones more and Layla had put the items on the table. She explained that the sword and whatsack were the tow tings her sister had touched when they last saw each other. “But now that I think about it, maybe using the sword for the spell isn’t the best idea,” Layla said as she looked at the two items in front of her. 

Merlin shocked his head and picked up the watersack and looked at it for å few seconds before he spoke. “This should work, now we just need to perform the spell and it will lead us to your sister.” 

***

Mara blinked her eyes open and tried to adjust to the darkness surrounding her. Though she did not need to see much to know that she was still, chained to a something hard, probably a rock, which was kipping her from escaping, there was still something around her mouth kipping her from screaming for help and she was still someone’s prisoner. 

She did not know how long she had been there minutes could have past sins she last woke up, or hours, or maybe even days. Mara shook her head. Maybe not days, she still felt strong from the food and water she had with Layla and the knights of Camelot. That was at list 2 or 3 hours earlier. 

Mara closed her eyes and tried to once again strengthen her other senses touch, smell and haring to know if there was anyone or anything ells there, but just as before, her senses didn’t help. She was all alone. 

Was that what the man wanted? For her to starve to death, alone and forgotten somewhere? 

She did not even know why. The only thing she was sure of was that he wanted her to suffer and to get his revenge, whatever that meant. 

She felt some tears forming in her eyes and opened them to let the tears slayed down her face. Her thoughts wondered of to the village and her younger sister and she could feel the pnic taking hold of her. 

_Was Layla still alive?_

_Had King Arthur and his men killed the creature?_

____

____

_Would she ever see any of them again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spell ”Accipe me ad tua dominus” is not from the show. I used google translated from Latin to Englesh and it meens take me to you owner.


	7. The search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey eweryone I am sorry if this chapter tokk so long to update. I hope you all ike it. 
> 
> Enjoy

”Accipe me ad tua dominus, Mara.”

Layla`s voice rang loud and clear through the evening and Mara`s empty water sack lifted itself out of her hands and in a yellow light, it hovered forwarded in a straight line. Layla, tightening the grip on her sister`s sword, ran after it. 

”I can`t believe she talked me in to this,” Arthur whispered as he and Merlin followed close behind her. “She doesn’t even have armor on her.”

”But she has magic,” Merlin said matter-of-factly. ”And she was begging, Arthur! I don`t think any of us could have said no to Layla`s puppy-dog-eyes,” Merlin explained in a low voice and looked at Layla. “Besides, we don’t know what kind of condition Mara will be in when we find her. She may be injured and in need of a healer," the warlock continued. 

”Yes, but can`t you just heal-”

“And I have a feeling Layla would have followed us even if we had said no,” Merlin cut his King off. ”It`s better to know where she is then to mistake her for an enemy.”

"You have a point there," Arthur answered and looked over his shoulder. He could still see the nearly burned down village and some of its people struggling to find shelter before the last flickers of sunlight left them. There were just a few houses, Alice's include, that were still stranding. The King knew there was no way the entire village could fit in them. He swore that the next time he came to this village, he would have the person how attacked his people, and bring him to justice. 

"What are you two talking about back there?" Layla`s question snapped Arthur back to reality and he turned back to the trail they were following. 

"Nothing important, Layla," Merlin waived her off. 

The young druid girl turned around and was now facing them. She narrowed her gold eyes, but before she could say anything, Merlin spoke again. "Um Layla, you should concentrate on the spell." 

"Hmm?" Layla turned her head back to the water sack which had begun to lose its altitude. "Oh no!" She shouted and lifted her hand to make the item flowed upwards again. 

*** 

The sun had started to set as Mordred opened the old, wooden door to Alice`s humble house. He felt a little uncomfortable just walking into another person’s home without promotion. Even though Alice had told them that they were all welcome to stay in her house for as long as they were in the village. 

"Who is it?" He heard Alice call from the kitchen. 

"It`s Mordred," he called back and walked in to the kitchen. There he saw the woman in question in the process of pouring water into a small wooden barrel. When she spotted Mordred, she stopped and turned to him with a kind smile on her worn-out face. 

"Hello, Sir Mordred," Alice greeted and the knight gave her a smile in return. 

The little Mordred had seen of Alice, he could say that he liked her. She was kind, selfless and one of the best healers Mordred had ever seen and he grew up in a druid camp where there were many skilled healers. 

"Please just call me Mordred," he said softly.  
Alice looked surprised for a moment before she nodded and said. "Of course, Sir, um, Mordred." 

Mordred`s eyes wandered around the small kitchen which looked even smaller as it was overtaken by herbs, potions, magic books and the wooden barrel. 

"Was there something you wanted of me?" Alice asked and Mordred`s eyes snapped back to her. 

"Um yes, I need more bandages," Mordred told the healer. 

The King had ordered him, Sir Gwaine and Sir Kaleb to stay in the village and protect it if the monster returned. Still Mordred tried to help the villagers in any way he could, while the others petrol the village. 

Alice nodded and moved to the kitchen table, but it was so full of herbs, books and potions that she had to use magic to lift some of it and griped the bandages, which were almost at the bottom of the pile. "Oh how I wish Layla was here," Alice muttered and gave the bandages to Mordred with an apologetic look in her eyes. 

Mordred had to stop himself from giving the poor woman a sympathetic look as he nodded, took the bandages and turned around to walk away. Even a blind person could see that Alice was pushing herself and her magic to the limit. No matter how skilled she was, she still needed rest. And no matter how much Mordred wanted to tell her to do just that, he knew he couldn't. How could he stop her from help her village? He knew that if he was in her position, he would have done the exact same thing. 

*** 

The sun had almost set over the horizon and it became harder and harder for Merlin, Arthur and Layla to see where they were going. Even with the golden glow of Mara's water sack it was still not enough. Merlin muttered a spell and a white, blue light appeared from his hand and flow up beside him to light the way. 

"We should have brought the horses,” Layla said in a tired voice and looked at Merlin. ”We could have moved faster than this, if we had them." 

Merlin nodded in agreement. "Well, a certain prat wouldn’t take them," he answered as he avoided tripping over a large rock. 

"I already told you that bringing the horses is out of the question, Merlin. They could warn the enemy with their galloping," Arthur joined the conversation. 

Merlin was about to comment on that, when he heard a loud crashing sound from somewhere in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks, lifted his arm and sent his light to where the sound had come from. 

_“What was that?” He heard Arthur ask in a low voice, right behind him._

With the knowledge that his King was not in immediate danger, Merlin allowed his eyes to follow the light he had sent out just seconds earlier. It shined on Layla who was looking at her sister`s water sack. It was not moving forward, just hovering in one spot. 

“It`s stuck!” Shouted Layla and Merlin heard the small worry and panic in her voice. 

Merlin took a few steps towards the golden light of the enchanted item and stopped right next to it. He stretched out his arm and placed it on the item and pushed it forwarded. He immediately felt it being pushed against something hard. 

What the hell? Could this be were the sound came from? 

He pushed even harder but it did not work. He lifted his hand from the water sack and moved it a few meters away from the item. He then stretched his hand forward to see if it would hit something or just move past the glowing item. It was not too big of a surprise when his palm hit something flat. It felt smooth and hard. He ran his hand left and right through the surface of what he assumed was a wall in front of him. And he could bet his red scarf that Mara was behind it. 

“Merlin, what are you doing?” Arthur`s confused and a little angry voice came closer and closer to where he stood. 

It then hit the warlock that he hadn’t answered his King`s question from before, but just walked away. And now he must have looked like a complete idiot stroking ”the air”. He was just glad that he could tell Arthur the truth instead of something randomly, now that he knew about his magic. He turned to face Arthur and Layla, his hand still on the invisible wall. 

Merlin cleared his throat and said. “I don’t think we need that locating spell anymore, Layla,” He grinned at them both, through the dark. “We found your sister,” he added when he saw Arthur and Layla`s confused faces. 

*** 

Mara stared up at the dark figurer above her. It was still pitch black around her, except the figure`s golden eyes. She had only seen those eyes ones before, but they were enough to send shivers down her spine. The figure mumbled something she did not hear and suddenly hundreds of small golden orbs appeared all around them. Mara had to shut her eyes from the sudden blinding light. 

”Look at me, Mara,” the man whispered in the same cold voice as when the first meet. 

Mara wanted to shake her head in defines, to open her eyes and steer at him without fear and try to break free from the chains that held her. She wanted to show him that she wouldn’t die without a fight. But then she felt ice cold fingers on her chin and if she hadn’t heard the sorcerer’s long breath, she would have assumed the owner of the hand was dead. 

At that though all her confident ebbed out of her and Mara felt her eyes snap open just in time to see the sorcerer`s eyes turn back to their cold blue. 

The old man was bended down, his face close to her owe and for a split second, Mara saw the look of exhaustion before it disappeared and the man`s face became unreadable. 

Mara was not even sure what kind of expression she had on her own face. She just knew that it was not enough to intimidate the magic user to do more them stare at her. 

“I had not planned to make you wait so long, Mara,” the unknown sorcerer began to speak and Mara could feel his breath on her face. ”But the knights of Camelot hurt my partner and I had to heal them.” 

_A partner, so there is a second sorcerer in on this?_

Mara thought and looked around. As her eyes wondered over the large open space they were in, they fell upon something or someone that stood far away from herself and her kidnapper.

Mara narrowed her eyes. The glowing orbs of golden light were not close to the mysterious silhouette, and from what little she could make out of it, it was taller than a normal human being. It had long thin arms, cold blue eyes that almost glowed in the dark and something was hanging motionless from its back. 

_Was it some kind of clawing? Or a chain? Or-_

”I see you have noticed my partner,” the sorcerer spoke again and waived his hand for the person to come in to the light.  
If Mara could move her mouth, she would have screamed in horror. 

_No, no, no, but that’s-_

In front of her stood the monster that attacked her village.

How can that thing be his partner? Can it even tell between friend and foo? Mara thought as she stared at it in shook and disbelieve. 

It looked like it was itching to tear her apart, but for some reason it did not move to attack her and for that she was grateful. 

All of a sudden, the man moved back from her as if he got burned and turned to the creature. 

”Someone has broken my charms,” he hist. ”Find and kill them,” he ordered and pointed to what Mara would assume was the exit.

**Author's Note:**

> I had wonted to write an Merlin fan fic for a long time. So that`s what I am duing now.


End file.
